The Perfect Weapon
by Kikopie88
Summary: Ikuto is in the world of Pandora, fighting as an assassin. A little orphan named Amu is saved by this mysterious man called night blade, thus thanking him by sticking to his side. He originally takes her as a trainee ending with consequences love and more
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Weapon:

Chapter one: The Sweet Escape

_Tap tap tap_

The old man continued to tap the tip of his fingers on his office desk impatiently, glancing at the clock that hung on the wall from time to time. One of his maids then entered the room. She smiled at her master, but her grin quickly faded when she saw his grim expression.

The petite woman walked over to him, "Master, is something wrong?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Where is he, dammit!" The man hollered, making his loud voice echo through the small room, and the poor little maid's body shake.

"I-I'm sorry sir, who?"

"Him!That brat I was supposed to be having a meeting with by now, damn that _Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"_

The maid gasped. Tsukiyomi Ikuto wasn't just a well-known assassin; he was also quite a womanizer. He had woman from all kinds of different companies lined up for him, but for some reason, he always turned them down. Akira Kiyomi, the maid, was one of them.

" Tsukiyomi's supposed to be coming to our manor?" The maid blushed, and then gasped. "Oh, my! I have so much to do! My hair, make-up..." she trailed off. Akira swiftly turned on her heel, and with that, she was gone.

The old man, whom was the head of The Shoumo Corporation, Hashimoto Takusa, groaned. "Useless brat..."

Suddenly a light knock on the door made his head shoot up. "Who is it?"

"It's me, sir, sorry for keeping you waiting for so long." Takusa smirked and stood up.

"Ah, come on in!" he answered delighted.

A handsome man in about his early twenties strolled into the spacious, clean office. He had a slender but tall body. His eyes were a mesmerizing shade of deep blue, and he had navy colored hair, which seemed to be the same dark navy color of twilight.

"Ah, Ikuto, your here!" Takusa put on a fake smile, then walked over and greeted the young man.

"It's been a while my old friend, hasn't it?" Ikuto teased, setting a hand on the older man's shoulder. Takusa's smiled widened, and Ikuto turned to look at the wooden shelf across from him, which had the company's rewards on it.

"Stupid brat..." Takusa murmured under his breath.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Ikuto asked, sitting in a brown leather chair across from Takusa.

Takusa folded his hands on his desk and smiled, "I'd like to offer you a job as my assistant!" he said gleaming, almost too much.

"...Uh...I already work with my own company" Ikuto just sat there staring at the old man.

"But think about it! A world of no bad guys, me and you! Removing them together...So?" This was just Hashimoto's plan to make sure he and his company was never to be a target or Ikuto and his vicious group of other top class assassins.

"..._So?_" Ikuto mimicked.

Takusa wrinkled his forehead, seeming annoyed. "So how about it? Your answer?"

"Uhm...yeah, I decline the offer."

Takusa's expression went blank. "You're kidding me..."

"No." Ikuto smiled.

"You're kidding me! You _have_ to be kidding me!"Takusa shouted, slamming his hands onto the wooden desk.

"Poor desk..." Ikuto murmured.

"After all I've been through! Do you _know_ how many people I've had to fire just to find a spot for you?"

Ikuto shrugged. "Tough luck, big guy. Would it make you feel better if I bought you some ice cream?"

You could see all the veins in Takusa's neck. He was angry, down right _pissed._ His face was blood-red and there was so much hatred in his eyes, Ikuto was sure steam would start coming out of his ears any moment now.

"You know what; I don't have to deal with this!" There was suddenly a crazed look in Takusa's eyes as he brought out a gun and held it near Ikuto's head.

Ikuto stayed calm. "You wouldn't want to do that, Hashimoto."

A twisted smile played on Takusa's lips. "Oh, just watch me."

As Takusa was about to pull the trigger, the gun flew out of his hand and onto the floor in one swift movement, and Ikuto behind him, placing the blade of a knife on his neck.

"You sure do have a lot of confidence."Ikuto whispered into the old man's ear, leaving him surprised.

Takusa stared back at him for several seconds."Uhh, Uh…You passed!" a nervous smile was painted on his lips.

Ikuto blinked dumbfounded, "...What the hell are you talking about, you fat bastard!"

Takusa tried to hide his anger as he spoke, "The test! You see, Ikuto, this was all just to test if you we're really as strong as the others say. Congrats!"

"..."

"..."

Ikuto kicked Takusa onto the floor and smiled. "You idiotic old geezer. How dumb do you think I am?" He swung the knife in the air,

"Ikuto, Please!" The old man pleaded, but it was too late, Hashimoto's plan had already backfired and turned on him.

Takusa's body fell limp, as Ikuto bent down next to him and tore off Takusa's shirt, then wrote the initials "TNB" with his knife on the left side of Takusa's lower torso. He quickly went to the safe and stole the 950million dollars the company was even worth. Ikuto walked over to the balcony and stood on the edge of it. There was a moment where one could see guilt in his eyes, but just as fast as the rare look came, it left. And so did Ikuto. He jumped off the balcony and ran. He ran as fast as he could away from the scene back to his "pack".

*Ikuto's POV*

Let me give you a short summary about myself, to get to the point, I am an assassin. Yes that is my job, but I do not work alone. I have my partner's Souma Kukai and Fujiwara Nagihiko. How did we get started in this business? Well, our fathers used to be great friends, their lives were well when they went into great debt and lost their wives and family. They began to steal and commit crimes, later finding out about the jobs of an assassin. They took us with them on all of their journeys training u as one of them having us later take on the job. We were left alone in the end with no one but each other.

The next day I saw on the news the murder scene of Hashimoto Takusa.

_Policeman: "Yes it looks to be the work of the Night Riders."_

_News reporter: "If anyone sees or knows Tsukiyomi Ikuto, please do the right thing and bring him to justice. "_

"Tsk." I turned off the TV sometimes I get tired of seeing news of myself and my partners.

"What was that? Did you or Souma do it? Nagihiko asked

"Well me of course." I replied

_Beep Beep_ Nagihiko's Iphone pager went off. "Hm, looks like I've got another one tonight."

"Have fun." I replied

I went upstairs to my room to get dressed in normal clothes, nearly ready to head out; the towns' people only knew what I looked like with my mask and uniform on so it was all good. Plus I also knew no one would have the guts to turn me in, without the fear of death.

I drove to the local market just to do some grocery shopping since we were running out of food. Once I got to the cashier i saw my face on a local wanted sign. There was also a group of policemen outside the shop so I had to keep on the down low to get to my car.

'_Just act normal.'_ I thought. I decided to keep my head slightly low seeing as all the men were watching me as I passed by.

"Hey you."

'_Shit.'_ I thought

One of the policemen put his hand on my shoulder forcing me to turn around. As I turned around I had a grim face on thinking _'How dare this bastard-'_Though everything was quickly cut off as I made eye contact with the man.

I flashed a fake yet kind smile, "Well hello sir."

The policeman carefully scanned me up and down, then pulled out a piece of paper holding it to close to my face, "Have you seen this criminal?"

I backed up a little and looked at the photo; it was a photo of me. I wanted to laugh at this man's stupidity but I had to play along. I swiftly shook my head as if i really put thought into who the person was in the picture, and said, "No sir I haven't."

"Alright well be on the look out kid" The policeman stared at me then said, "Hmm ok run along now, have a good day."

"Likewise." Was my response. I did as I was told carrying on with my day like any other normal man would.

Later on I got a page on my Iphone 4. The name read "Yamada Daichi" and then followed the rest of that person's info. I knew what to do. I got dress and waited for the clock to strike 3 am then I was off.

*Amu's POV*

"Guy's I'm finally gonna get out of here tonight! I have it all planned out this time." I spoke to my fellow friends.

"Amu cut it out." One of the girls said.

"Yeah Amu, you have already tried to escape 23 times, none of them have worked." One of the quite girls said.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Another girl questioned

"I can't stay in this hell whole any longer! This orphanage is driving me crazy and Takahashi Sensei is not helping to welcome me here or any of you and you all know it!" I almost began to yell.

Everyone stayed quiet so Amu continued, "Don't you guys want to know what the outside world is like? To be able to live like everyone else and do what normal teens do? Takahashi Sensei never lets us leave this building. But on the TV it looks like such a wonderful place, that I would even mind just spending one night out there and then well…maybe I would come back." I said.

"I'm still with you Amu; if you want to get out we will go with you like always." Rima and Utau both smiled at me grasping both of my hands.

"Anyone else?" I asked, thought everyone responded by turning their heads as usual.

"Alright girls; here is the plan…" We all gathered into our little corner discussing the plan. Little did they know one of the other girl was jealous and against all their escape plans.

So do you want to know my story? Well for starters I'm an orphan my parents died in a car crash when I was 2, my grandparents were to sick to take care of my and I didn't have any aunts or uncles single both my parents were the only child. So here I was sent to this orphanage where I met my two best friends Rima and Utau. They also wanted to leave and have tried to escape a much I as I have. All 3 of us try to escape together yet somehow Takahashi Sensei always knows before we try it. Its been 6 months since we've tried to escape, but this time I'm sure our plan will work.

"Alright you guys," I whispered and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "This plan goes into action strictly at 3 am." Let's just hope this goes well.

Ok so that was the first chapter ! I told you all it would be up today now this looks longer on word so sorry if its not so long here, My date for chapter 2 will be any given time this week because its my spring break ~ And I will talk to Lena about how she thinks it is and what SHE wants to do for the next story because technically though it is on my account it is her idea and story base so most credit should go to her for making such a wonderful idea! Yay! Also on second notice I will post the link to my quizlla and Teenink on my fanfic page so please check it out! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Weapon 2: Ironic Meetings

Amu's POV

'It's only 2:01..ughh' I thought, 'Why can't time go faster'. Everyone was asleep except for Rima, Utau, and I of course and things were going to work this time. I'm sure of it, were going to go through the laundry chute this time, then there is a back door that we will get out of, but since it's locked we will pick it with a hair pin and if there is an alarm we will run as fast and hide behind any local place we find. But we also need money of course, this money thing is needed to get us where we need. So since know one else is on our side were going to steal the savings and then open the safe to the headmasters safe and take that too. I know its harsh but no one has a life here and were trying to get one.

"Amu..psst Amu!" Rima whispered

"Yes?" I answered

"It's 2:52, lets go!" Rima replied

All 3 of us slowly got out of bed trying not to wake the others, we all got our bags full of some of the things we could never leave behind. Then we began the money raid.

"I got $650." Utau said

"$530." Rima said

"$475." Everyone hates Chihayu, she's stuck up and mean and such a kiss up to Headmaster Takahashi.

All together we made $1655, which was good. Time to head to the headmasters room. We slowly crept out the door, down the hall, and down the stairs. We stood in front of the headmasters office down the hall from her bedroom. It was dark but the light was dimmed orange so not to dark, the whole building looked just like an office, not a home. We picked the lock on the door and slowly opened it. There were things scattered everywhere, files on the floor toys that fell off shelves and more. Utau went to go pick the safe lock as Rima and I searched for all of our files.

"I found it!" Rima yelled

"Shh!" Utau and I whispered to her

"Sorry…" Rima whispered back

Utau got the lock off and stuffed the $95,550 in her bag now we have $97,205 which was now better since all 3 of us get around $3,205 in share. We relocked the safe, closed the door, then walked back down the way to the laundry room but stopped once we heard a creak in the hallway stairs. We knew who it was. Chihayu. Coming to ruin our plans again, we ran as fast as we could to the laundry room and shut the door and slid down the chute.

We heard the yell of the head master, "WHAT?" Shit Chihayu got there faster than we thought, we quickly jumped out of the laundry basket and ran to the door.

"Amu hurry! We hear footsteps!" I quickly tried to pick it but it wasn't opening I accidentally dropped and lost the hair pin.

"SHIT!" I yelled

"There! Hurry!" Utau pointed to a window that could easily unlock. We quickly opened the window and Utau and I jumped out, the side door to the laundry room opened as we pulled Rima up and there was the headmaster. She ran and grabbed Rima's legs and it became like a tug a war as we struggled to pull Rima from the headmaster's grasp.

"Kick her!" Utau yelled and Rima did as she was told she kicked the head master in the face which loosened her grasp and we finally pulled Rima out.

We ran as fast as we could and turned many streets and corners. Our map showed us where the bus was, we were trying to make our way to Tokyo from the small inner city in Nagoya we live in now. We ran down the escalator and caught the bullet train we finally made our way to freedom.

Ikuto's POV

I grunted, "Heh you're stronger than I thought." I told this Yamada guy. He is another assassin but from an enemy group. He stole a bunch of money from our company last month and now we want it all back, and tonight we will get it. I drew my knife and swiftly swung my body behind the guy grasping his neck with my arms.

I held my knife to his neck about to slit his throat until we both heard, "This way you guys!" Yamada and I looked at each other confused and waited, we saw three young girls in their night gowns come our way. Yamada tried to use this distraction to get away, boy did it work. But Yamada instead ran towards the girls drawing his knife and held it to the pink haired girls neck.

"AMU!" The other two yelled.

'Amu is her name huh. Damn this guy." I thought

"Cheh you think I'd fight you without knowing anything about you Ikuto? I know your whole clan is against hurting kids so I think I'll use this innocent thing as my own shield." He smirked

I furrowed my eyebrows then looked at the girl called Amu. She wasn't afraid she looked more like she was ready to fight or something, I then looked at the two other girls they weren't cowering in fear but looked as if they were contemplating on what to do.

"So what are you gonna do now Ikuto?" Yamada began to laugh so I laughed with him this guy was such a dumbass. Nagihiko and Kukai showed up just in time. They both drew their guns next to his head in diagonal and I drew min in front of him, we made a triangle shape this way none of us would get hit by a bullet. I was right above the little girl.

"Any last words?" I asked him

He was shocked, "W-wait!"

"Goodbye." We pulled the trigger having him take the bullet to the head as he later fell to the ground.

We began to walk away, then Nagihiko turned around "Oh you girls should run home it's getting late."

"W-wait!" one of the girls called, we all stopped and turned around again.

"Thank you." Our eyes opened wide, we 3 are some of Japan's number one enemies, yet we just got a thanks?

The girls began to advance towards us.

"I'm Rima! Nice to meet you." A short blonde one said

"I'm Utau, and this is Amu." The taller blonde said

They began to walk with us so we walked faster they began to run next to us so we stopped and looked at the girls. The last thing we needed is pets.

"What do you 3 want?" Kukai yelled obviously annoyed.

"We want to hang out with you guys! Let's go to your house." Amu said walking forward

"Do you guys have no shame?" I asked

"Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?" Nagihiko asked. All 3 of them stopped dead in their tracks and turned around with serious looks as if they looked right through us, these girls were tough.

"We don't have parents." Utau said

"We don't know what happened to them." Rima said

"Or at least, not the real story." Amu Added, "We just escaped from our orphanage in Nagoya taking a lot of funding with us and other things we needed but now we have no place to go."

"So you're using us?" Kukai asked clearly he was not amused

"That's right." Utau pulled a fake smile

"Let's see the money." I walked towards Amu reaching for her bag only to earn a slap on the hand.

"I don't think so." She replied, she's not scared of me this girl is good.

"I don't know who you think you guys are, but you are definitely not going with us." Nagihiko said smiling.

Rima walked up to him as small as she was we could tell she was full of power, "Now that you've met us minors were YOUR responsibility. It's the law and if you wanna seem like normal people you have to follow it."

From that I had an idea, "Ok guys, we'll take you in."

"What?" Kukai and Nagihiko yelled and the girls smiled with joy

"Under one condition." I said everyone went silent

"What is it?" Amu said

"You'll join our company as assassins." I said

"No way!" Amu quickly responded.

"Well then good bye." We began to walk again

"Wait." Amu yelled making us stop for the last time.

"We'll do it…" She trailed off.

I smirked, "Good. Tomorrow we will begin training. As long as you work hard and keep us satisfied we will give you anything you want." We began to walk again, realizing the girls weren't walking I yelled, "We'll what are you waiting for? Let's go." They ran to stand next to us and we began to walk together.

Amu's POV

They had a house on the outskirts of town this way it wasn't easy to find them yet the house was large, so how does anyone not find them? As we walked into the house we were shocked, it was nothing we had ever seen before it was like the mansions we had seen on TV except better. There was a grand white, shiny marble staircase as you walked in. To your left was the dining room and kitchen, but they weren't just dining rooms and kitchens. It was more on the lines of a huge food court. There were many "stations" of different food choices with tables in the middle. To your left was a huge lounge and arcade the size of a hotel ballroom, there was a glass indoor pool and the water was so clear you wouldn't even need goggles. There was an indoor theater, a bowling alley, an indoor tennis court, an indoor soccer field, and also an indoor basketball court. Upstairs had all of the bedrooms and a few bathrooms. This place had everything.

"Go ahead and pick any bedroom upstairs. We will be waiting down here then we can go to get dinner." The orangish brunette haired guy said, 'now that I think of it they haven't said their names and we don't know anything about them…I'll ask at dinner.' I thought

We ran upstairs, there had to be at least a thousand bedrooms up here. Ok maybe not a thousand but there was a lot. After searching around fifty different rooms I finally picked a fairly large room it was a light red yet not pink there was a bed in the corner and a dresser next to it. There was a walk in closet and a desk in the room with a TV and a chandelier. Rima's and Utau's new rooms were just a bit like mine except different colors. We put our money in a box and up on top of a small shelf inside our closets, we were still wearing our night gowns which was embarrassing which is why us girls decided we will go shopping tomorrow.

We all walked downstairs together to the dining area I swear to god you can get lost in this place good thing there are signs. We went in and ordered our food sitting at a different table than the guys earning weird looks from them, we were a bit too shy to sit with them plus we wanted to gossip about them.

"Oh my god~~ this place is amazing." Rima whispered

"I know right and the guys are actually pretty cute." Utau replied

"Sadly we've never actually come into contact with guys before. I wish I had more courage to speak with them, I was on an adrenaline rush from that fight earlier." I said

"We should talk with them I don't want them to think were weird." Rima said

"We already do." The tall blue haired one said. How was he behind me without us noticing? The other two were behind Rima and Utau how did I not notice…how come they didn't notice either?

The boys pulled up chairs and sat with us, "So never come into real contact with guys before huh?" The blue haired guy smirked and came close to my face, his hand touching my face as if the caress me. "Do I make you nervous?" He whispered

"N-n-n-no!" I replied backing up my heart was racing I had only seen this stuff on TV not knowing what it was really like. He came closer I did as I saw on TV and shut my eyes. I few seconds later I heard laughing, this guy was laughing at me he tricked me. I pushed him out of his seat, "BAKA!" I yelled I would've stormed off but I wouldn't know where to go.

"Anyway lets all get to know each other shall we?" The long purple haired one said, "I'm Nagihiko, 16 years old and my favorite thing to do is play basketball."

"I'm Kukai" The orange haired guy said, "I'm 17 and my favorite thing to do is play soccer."

Last but not least, the blue haired guy said, "I'm Ikuto, also 17 and I play violin."

"Well you already know our names," Utau began, "But were all 15 and orphanage escapees."

"How did you guys escape?" Kukai asked

We explained to them how I create the plans and how we follow through not leaving out any detail.

"Woah..so how much money did you guys get?" Kukai asked

"$97,205 all together." The guy's jaws dropped

"Not bad for newcomers." Ikuto said, "I think you guys will come in handy. Time for bed, we'll take you guys out tomorrow then train at night. See you in the morning."

"Won't you guys get caught if you go out?" We asked

"Guys like us don't get caught." Nagihiko replied

This is only the beginning of our new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Amu slept peacefully the whole night.

She loved not having a pesky alarm clock wake her up at dawn every morning.

Or worse, one of the orphanage's staff burst into her room and yell at her like a drill sergeant because she slept through breakfast.

A peculiar feeling awakened her. Her ear felt as if a feather was tickling it.

However, she was too tired to care. After about five minutes of being on the brink of sleep, again, she felt the same irritating ticklish feeling.

This time she stuck out her hand and swatted at anything that was there.

She only got a muffled "Ow" in response. Amu shot her eyes open and turned on her side to find him kneeling there. Ikuto.

Ikuto gripped his nose making his voice sound nasal. "I try to wake you gently, but nothing. You didn't even move. Then I blew in your ear and you fricken slapped me!"

Amu blushed in embarrassment. "Well why were you in my room in the first place?

"Um sorry but this is my house, I can go into any room I want." Ikuto answered raising an eyebrow

"Grr…what do you want? I was sleeping!" Amu asked clearly annoyed by Ikuto waking her up

Ikuto let go of his nose and stood up, his signature smirk returned. "It's time for training."

Amu frowned. She had forgotten all about last night's events. Her tired eyes gazed over to the clock.

It was almost ten in the morning. "Now?"

"Yup, unless you want me to drag you." Amu could almost hear him imagine dragging her down the long staircase.

'_He's easily amused, and…mentally disturbed..._' Amu is creeped out as she thinks this

Amu groaned and got up. "Fine, but let me change first you perv."

Ikuto frowned in fake disappointment and slipped out the door.

Amu had no idea what to wear for such an 'occasion'.

She decided to tie her pink bubblegum hair into a messy bun. She threw on a pair of black jeans. Amu practically tried on all her shirts until she finally settled with a red tank top that had her favorite band's logo printed on it. She then put on her favorite black converses and headed downstairs.

Rima sat at the kitchen table reading a manga gag. Utau sat on the couch playing cards with Kukai.

"Look who's finally up." Rima said, not letting her eyes leave the gag.

Utau looked up. "Ah, Morning Amu."

Amu smiled. "Morning"

She sat at the kitchen table with Rima and smothered a scone with jam.

Nagihiko shortly joined her. "Did you three find your night here quite enjoyable?" He asked, taking a bite of toast.

All three of the girls nodded.

"I win!" Utau shouted, throwing her cards in the air.

Kukai's eye twitched. "Let's play again. This time loser has to strip."

Ikuto walked in holding a black duffle bag. "Sadly, we have no time for stripping games."

He took out a gun and pointed it at the ceiling. A deafening bang filled the vast house. Amu covered her throbbing ears. All the girls seemed to be staring at the huge fog of smoke the bullet had caused above them.

Ikuto stared at the shaken up girls. "You see what such a little thing can have a reaction to.

Are you sure you really want to do this?"

Nagihiko and Kukai seemed unaffected by this. Kukai busied himself by cleaning up the cards Utau had thrown. Nagihiko continued to eat his toast.

The girls all glanced at each other, as if reading another's mind. They were scared; each of them could sense each other's fear. But the girls knew they had to accept the challenge. These boys had taken them in, and they had promised to become one of them; an assassin. This led to all three of them nodding.

Ikuto leered at the girls and tossed the gun back into the bag.

Kukai stood up and strolled over to the wall on his right, then rested his palm against it. His hand started going through the wall, as if it was sinking in quick sand.

A black wall, one filled with weapons, somehow replaced the white wall. Nagihiko stood beside him as they picked out there weaponry.

Amu stared at Ikuto in disbelief. Just who where these people?

Ikuto winked at her. "Just for safe keeping."

When everyone was armed, they exited the house and got in Ikuto's car.

"Aw, come on Ikuto!" Utau complained, reaching for the radio.

Ikuto swatted her hand away. "I refuse to listen to Britney Spears, lady Gaga, or any people of that sort Utau."

Utau pouted, crossing her arms while slamming herself back into her seat.

The ride was silent after that. Amu could see other mansions as they drove down the street.

It stayed like that for more then ten minutes. Then Ikuto took a different route and suddenly their surroundings started to dramatically change.

The houses on this route were petite. Very small, compared to Ikuto's house.

Amu noticed they were now in what she thought people called a "Gang Hood".

You can see the different gangs walking along the sidewalks or leaning against the fences.

Suddenly the car came to a halt. Ahead of them stood an alleyway. There were a couple of street lights that lit up the alleyway, that's if they weren't burnt out already. All three of the guy's stepped out of the car.

Utau looked over at Amu. "Should we follow them?" she questioned.

Amu shrugged. Rima opened the car door on her side and got out. "I think we should."

"Right" Utau got out after Rima and Amu quickly followed behind. Puzzled, the girls walked halfway down the alley and stopped.

Ikuto loaded a gun with ammo and tossed it at Kukai.

"The first thing you'll learn about are weapons. The design, sections, and how to use them."

Amu gulped as Ikuto handed all the girls a weapon. The girls all got different types of weapons and guns, some large and complicated looking, but some that seemed to be very simple to use.

Rima eyed the spear she held in on of her hands. "Yeah, uh, this thing is kind of taller then me…"

Nagihiko chuckled and replaced her spear with a short stick.

"Is this good enough for you?" He asked teasingly.

Rima gave him an evil glare. "I hate you."

Amu was already getting a hang of this whole assassin thing. She had already learned the parts of five guns and other things about guns and weapons.

Three hours went by. Rima and Utau sat on the ground exhausted. Chasing Nagihiko with the stick worn out Rima. Utau was also drained from throwing daggers at things.

Amu held a Black Hand gun in both hands. She aimed at the red dot Ikuto had drew on the wall. So far, she had missed it three times. Amu closed her eyes and placed her finger on the trigger. On the count of three, she would pull it. She tried to calm her anxiety, this all happened so fast. Running away, living with people whom she hardly knew. Amu wasn't known to be rebellious, but this was her only chance; her only chance to be free.

One

Two

Th- her ears popped again. Dammit! She thought. I must have pulled it early.

Just then a hand clutched Amu's shoulder then pulled her close. She turned to see Ikuto's arm around her waist. But, he wasn't staring at her.

She followed his gaze to find an unfamiliar male standing there.

Amu gasped, in the man's hand sat a gun. The gun Amu had overheard wasn't hers.

She started to panic. What if that man shot her? Then again, she wouldn't feel any pain.

The stranger walked closer, he walked slowly but it built up suspense. He stood behind Rima and Utau, whose faces were now colorless.

"Ikuto, long time no see." The man greeted. Two bodyguards then appeared beside him.

Ikuto clenched his teeth. "Yoru! Why are you here?"

Yoru put a hand up in defense. "Why so rude? Usually subjects greet me with a hello. Have you changed your ways, old friend?"

Ikuto's grip tightened on Amu. "What I do or say is not any of your business anymore."

Yoru placed his hands behind his back and started to walk away. "Very well then, I'll be taking these companions with me."

The bodyguards grabbed Utau and Rima by there arms and began to haul them away.

"Let go of me!" Utau struggled. Rima tried to bite one of the bodyguards.

Nagihiko and Kukai swiftly grabbed their weapons and prepared to fight.

Yoru smiled at them. "That won't be necessary. I'm afraid Ikuto here has something I want."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ikuto stated.

Yoru rolled his eyes. "Save your excuses for later. You'll need them."

Nagihiko and Kukai both charged at Yoru. Two more bodyguards appeared before them.

The guards caught Kukai by his shirt and flung him at the wall. The other guard punched Nagihiko in the stomach. Both of them collapsed onto the ground.

Yoru scowled at Ikuto, and then began to walk farther into the abyss of the murky alley.  
>_<p>

DUN DUN DUN! First of all sorry for the late update! :D Lena and I are trying our hardest! For this chapter credit goes to Lena because she wrote most of the chapter :D !


End file.
